poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen Is Found/Goodbye
This is how McQueen is Found and Goodbye goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Everyone then looks into the distance to see lots of headlights approaching.) Sally Carrera: (gasps) Customers? Thomas: For real this time? Flo: Customers, everybody! And a lot of 'em! You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed! (Suddenly, a blue light shines on McQueen.) Townsfolk: (all gasp) Sunset Shimmer: What the...? Mater: It's the ghostlight! Percy: No, Mater, it's not some ghostlight. It's... Kathy Copter: (shown to be shining the light) We have found McQueen. We have found McQueen! (It is then shown that the people who have arrived are actually the press, coming towards McQueen and surrounding him, flashing their cameras.) Photographer 1: McQueen! Photographer 2: McQueen, over here! Photographer 3: Kid! Thomas: What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Why are the press here? Fluttershy: How did they know where McQueen is? Lightning McQueen: Uh, wait, excuse me. Matti: Is it true you've been in rehab? Andrea: Did you have a nervous breakdown, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: I'm sorry, what? Photographer 4: McQueen's wearing whitewalls! Photographer 5: Are your tire trims balding? Sally Carrera: Stickers! McQueen! Photographer 7: (to Mater) Was Lightning McQueen your prisoner? Mater: Shoot, no! We're best buds! I ain't bragging or nothing but I was in charge of hunting him down if he tried to escape. Lightning McQueen: Thomas! Twilight! Sunset! Starlight! Sally! Kori Turbowitz: McQueen, will you still race for the Piston Cup? Sally Carrera: Stickers? Thomas: Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Sally! Guys! Photographer 8: Come on, McQueen, give us some bolt! (Suddenly, a horn honks, and the press clear the way for Mack.) Mack: You're here! Thank the manufacturer! You're alive! Lightning McQueen: Mack? Team Equesodor: Mack? Mack: (turning around) You're here! I can't believe it! (Sally then watches as she notices the picture on the side of Mack's trailer.) Mack: (chuckles to McQueen) You are a sight for sore headlights! I'm so sorry I lost you, boss. I'll make it up to you! Lightning McQueen: Mack, I, I can't believe you're here. Harv: Is that the world's fastest racing machine? Lightning McQueen: Is that Harv? Mack: Yeah. And he's in the back. (splits from his trailer, and McQueen turns around to the trailer door) Photographer 9: Show us the bolt! Mack: (drives towards the press) Get back, you oil and water-thirsty parasites! Photographer 10: Where's the old McQueen? Mack: Actually, this is my good side here. (drives to a spot between McQueen and the press) Photographer 11: Show us the bolt! Lightning McQueen: Harv! Harv! Photographer 12: Give us the bolt! (The trailer door then opens, showing no one in the trailer.) Lightning McQueen: Harv? Photographer 13: Come on! Harv: (on the phone, as it pops out) Kid, I'm over here! Lightning McQueen: How you doing, buddy? Harv: My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing? Lightning McQueen: Harv, I can explain. Harv: I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby! Radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for? That's just a figure of speech, by the way. You signed a contract. Where are you? I can't even find you on my GPS. Lightning McQueen: I'm in this little town called Radiator Springs. You know Route 66? It's still here! Harv: Yeah, that's great, kid. Playtime is over, pal. While the world's been trying to find you, Dinoco has had no one to woo. Who are they gonna woo? Lightning McQueen: Chick! Harv: Bingo. In fact, check out what's on the plasma right now. (The TV in McQueen's trailer then shows some photographers with Chick, who now has a thundercloud, lightning bolt and "C" between his tire and front, and is seen with Mia and Tia, who have green paint and "C" merchandise.) Photographer: (on TV) Show us the thunder! Chick Hicks: (on TV) You want thunder? You want thunder?! (reflects sunlight on the "C" insignia) Ka-chicka, ka-chicka! Lightning McQueen: Hey, that's my bit! Harv: You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me? Lightning McQueen: (noticing Sally beside the trailer) Just give me a second here, Harv. (drives to Sally) Harv: No! No, wait. Where are you goin'? Get in the trailer, baby. Kid! You wa... You want a bigger trailer? Lightning McQueen: Sally, I... I want you to... Look, I wish... (sighs) Sally Carrera: Thank you. Thanks for everything. Lightning McQueen: (groans, then chuckles) It was just a road. Sally Carrera: No. It was much more than that. (The screen shows McQueen with tears in his eyes.) Mack: (comes to McQueen) Hey, kid! We gotta go. Harv's going crazy! He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now! Lightning McQueen: Mack, just... hold it for... Sally Carrera: You should go. Lightning McQueen: I know, but... Sally Carrera: Good luck in California. I hope you find what you're looking for. (drives away) Photographer 1: McQueen, come on! Lightning McQueen: (tries to follow Sally) Sally... Sally! (gets surrounded by the press) Bert: Show us the bolt, McQueen! The bolt! Photographer 2: Hey, Lightning, show us the bolt! (The press make indistinct talk as McQueen is forced into the trailer, with Mack getting hooked up.) Harv: Come on, kid. Get in the trailer. Photographer 3: Where's the old McQueen?! Harv: That's it. That's right, kid. Let's go! You're a big shining star. You're a superstar. You don't belong there, anyway. (As Harv is talking, McQueen takes one last look at the town and the whole of Team Equesodor before the trailer door starts to close.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa... Wait... Whoa, whoa, wait, wait! (The door closes, and Mack starts his engine as he gets going.) Hooman: (as other photographers are with Luigi, Guido and Red) Hey, guys! McQueen's leaving in the truck! (The press then leave, following Mack and talking indistinctly. Kori then notices Doc near Ramone's House of Body Art, and comes to him.) Kori Turbowitz: Hey, are you Doc Hudson? Doc Hudson: Yeah. Kori Turbowitz: Thanks for the call. (drives away) (The screen then zooms out to show Sally and the whole of Team Equesodor.) All: YOU DID WHAT?! Sally Carrera: You called them? Doc Hudson: It's best for everyone, Sally. Sally Carrera: Best for everyone or best for you? (drives away) Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how dare you call them without telling us that you were going to, you meanie! Applejack: So this is what you do now after McQueen shows up?! Plot secretly to call his team while we're hanging around town and stab us in the back?! Princess Cadance: (in Mulan's voice) Doc Hudson, what you did is unforgivable! Shining Armor: That's right. You should be ashamed. Thomas: You have done a terrible selfish thing, Hudson! Sunset Shimmer: And we can't forgive you for what you've done! James: We thought you could change just like McQueen. Everyone else: But you did not!!! (Everyone all turn their backs on Doc) Human Rarity: And we just apologized to you for not realizing how hurtful your past was. Well, we all take back all those apologies back! All: That's right! Starlight Glimmer: (tearfully) And Doc Hudson, I know what it was like to be left behind! And then getting so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village and then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but they beat you again and teach you about friendship, but you're so terrified ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends! (She wipes away her tears and too turns her back on Doc) (Doc is shown frowning, and Sally comes onto the main road to watch Mack and the press drive away with McQueen. The other townsfolk and the whole of Team Equesodor are seen behind her, watching as well. Doc then joins them.) Mater: I didn't get to say goodbye to him. Thomas: We all didn't get to say goodbye to him either, Mater. Percy: And he said that we are all really his first real and true friends in this whole entire world. Twilight Sparkle: (tearfully) And we all started to teach him about friendship. Princess Cadance: (hugs Twilight) Thomas: Who's gonna support Lightning now? Hiro: I guess he will have to deal with the tiebreaker race on his own. James: As he always does before we met him. Human Pinkie Pie: But... we never even got to make our rock candy necklaces with him... Pinkie Pie: (tearfully) This is so heart-wrenching! Victor: I know how important it is to him now that we become his friends, but I just don't think it's going to happen. Kevin: (sadly) We may never see him again. (Thomas glares at Doc before leaving for the Cozy Cone Motel) (Sally then drives to the Cozy Cone Motel, and turns the light on the sign off.) Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's just go to bed. Twilight Sparkle: We are very disappointed at you, Doc Hudson! Luke: We don't want to talk to you ever again!!! Shining Armor: And if I were you, I'd just be a whole lot nicer and kinder to Lightning from the very beginning and let go of my terrible past behind me and look forward to a bright new future. Ferdinand: That's right! (The rest of the townsfolk, except Doc, go back to their buildings and turn off all of the neon lighting while Team Equesodor all drive and walk to the cones at the Cozy Cone, as Doc is left all alone at the crossroad, and notices the traffic light buzzing and blinking its amber light once again.) Doc Hudson: (sighs) What if they're right? Why wasn't I nice to the kid from the very beginning? (In her cone, Sunset squirms and struggles then sits up) Sunset Shimmer: (sighs) If only there was a way we could help Lightning. He's not gonna be able to win this race on his own. (Suddenly, she gets an idea and opens her bag, revealing Human Rarity's Canterlot Wondercolts outfit inside) Sunset Shimmer: Good old Rarity. (puts on the shirt, fake pony tail and ears) (She brings out a radio, then plugs her I-Pod into it. She then presses the start button and the song "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" starts playing) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, hey, everybody!~ I've got something to say!~ You may seem as different as the night is from day!~ But you look a little deeper, and you will see!~ That I'm just like you and you're just like me!~ Yeah!~ Hey, hey, everybody!~ I'm here to shout!~ That the magic of friendship is what it's all about!~ Yeah, you thought you were different as the night is from the day!~ Until our pal Lightning helped you see another way!~ So get up, get down!~ If you're gonna come around!~ We can work together!~ Helping Lightning win the race!~ So get up, get down!~ Cause it's gonna make a sound!~ If we work together!~ Helping Lightning McQueen win the race!~ Thomas: Hey, hey!~ Hands up now!~ We're sending a message to the crowd!~ Wheels wave up, the come down!~ We party together all around!~ James: Generous~ Toby: Honesty~ Percy and Charlie: Laughter~ Henry and Edward: Kindness~ Gordon: Loyalty~ Hiro: Lightning helped us each to see~ Connor: All that we can be~ Sunset, Thomas, Hiro, Percy, Charlie, James, Toby, Henry, Edward, Connor and Gordon: So get up, get down!~ If you gonna come around!~ We can work together!~ Helping Lightning win the race!~ So get up, get down!~ Cause it's gonna make a sound!~ If we work together!~ Helping Lightning McQueen win the race!~ Starlight Glimmer: He's gonna be himself~ No matter what I do~ And if we're different, then I want him to be true to him~ If you follow us, we'll put our differences aside!~ We'll stick together~ The whole of Team Freeman: And start working on that racing pride!~ Jump up, make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels, turn around!~ Start now, make a change!~ Gonna come around!~ Jump up make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels, turn around!~ Canterlot Wondercolts!~ Help him win the race!~ Jump up, make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels, turn around!~ Start now, make a change!~ Gonna come around!~ Jump up, make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels, turn around!~ Canterlot Wondercolts!~ Help him win the race!~ Jump up, make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels turn around!~ Start now, make a change!~ Gonna come around!~ Jump up, make a sound!~ Hey!~ Stomp your wheels, turn around!~ Canterlot Wondercolts!~ Help him win the race!~ Yeah!~ song ends and everyone cheers Sunset Shimmer: Sally, gather everyone and meet us in the courthouse! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1